


Giving the Last Light To You

by solyong_sleeps (solyongtherainbow)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cyborgs, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Post-Canon, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solyongtherainbow/pseuds/solyong_sleeps
Summary: Kiyoomi cleans Atsumu's home to perfection, making sure every corner is clean so that his master can rest. Kiyoomi worries for him, Atsumu always comes home alone, sweaty and tired. Kiyoomi knows Atsumu loves volleyball, but could it hurt to relax once in a while?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 50





	Giving the Last Light To You

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Mogio and Cal for writing a snippet of this fic which I just couldn't figure out! Another thank you to a bunch of the lovely people in SASS who entertained me for a single day to come up with this entire fic: Tess, Shazz, K, Nie, Backspin, Amy, Kat, and Rys. It was truly a journey I'll never forget. Thank you for encouraging me to post my first fic in 3 years.

Kiyoomi cleans all day for his master Atsumu. He worries for him, he always comes home alone, sweaty and tired. He knows Atsumu does volleyball, but could it hurt to have his friends over once in a while? Kiyoomi cleans Atsumu's apartment to perfection, making sure every corner is clean so that his master can rest.

It’s not just for Atsumu, he tells himself. There's something about the comfort of routine, cleaning the same spots over and over until he's satisfied. But when he's low on battery and keeps bumping against walls and furniture, the futility of it all finally starts to sink in...

Kiyoomi doesn't expect Atsumu to return the favor, doesn’t expect him to pay him for his hard work. It’s always been selfless work, what Kiyoomi does. Why should it change now? Does he really deserve this? _Does Atsumu deserve this?_

Atsumu starts talking to him one day. Kiyoomi thinks he's gone mad.

"Roomba-chan... Y'know, I think I'm gonna give ya a name. From now on, yer Kiyoomi! Your work is one of the Gods and I need to appreciate ya for that. Thanks, Omi-Omi!"

But even the gods need a break. One day, Atsumu comes home to a silent home.

"Omi-Omi! I'm home!" Omi-Omi's whirr is gone. "Omi-Omi?? Where are ya??"

Atsumu searches the apartment until he finds him. Kiyoomi, stuck in a corner, tatami mat trapped in between his cute little roomba blades. The light is beeping slowly. Atsumu regrets letting Osamu install the tatami mats in his apartment, for it has injured his one true love. Omi-Omi the Roomba.

(He gets Kiyoomi fixed, but Miya Osamu is on 'thin fuckin' ice'.)

===

Omi-Omi loves his master. But does his master love him back? _Could_ his master love him back? One day, Atsumu returns to find glitter on the ground.

"Omi-Omi, did you make the house sparkly for me? How nice of ya. Ya gotta do yer job, though!" Atsumu slaps Omi-Omi on his theoretical roomba back. It's not until Omi-Omi doesn't know where he's cleaning, can't see the familiar walls he traverses every day, that Atsumu suspects something's wrong.

"Omi-Omi, you good?" He asks after Kiyoomi bumps into a wall for the nth time.

Atsumu gets the roomba star tears checked out with his local repairman, Akaashi Keiji. Keiji works his magic on Kiyoomi and the glitter disappears. Yet Kiyoomi still has feelings...? How could this be? The star roomba tears disease was removed, yet why do his Cliff sensors go _doki-doki_ every time Atsumu gives him the human warmth Kiyoomi's cold metal exterior craves?

Kiyoomi doesn't want to make Atsumu frustrated again, so the next time rose petals drop from his Hoover air vent, he cleans them up. The petals clog up his blades at first, but the blades get used to them eventually. Kiyoomi sucks up the flower petals from the floor, slicing and dicing them to pieces like his passion and love for MSBY Setter Miya Atsumu. Yet the petals never leave. Kiyoomi wonders when the flower petals—his _**feelings**_ —will disappear.

It's inevitable that Atsumu will notice when he has to clean out Kiyoomi.

"Flowers? Omi-Omi, have ya been cleaning outside my apartment?" He jokes, cocking an eyebrow. Kiyoomi the literal roomba doesn't have the heart (or ability) to tell him the truth.

At this point, Atsumu is kinda creeped out by this roomba. Maybe it's because he kept talking to it, naming it...? Maybe Kita-san is right, he really should get a girlfriend. Samu has been getting confessed to practically every other day, they have the same face, there's no reason why he shouldn't.

But he can't bring himself to get a completely new roomba. He doesn’t know why.

_Wait. Roomba? Is Kiyoomi my lover now? What kinda wack-_

So Atsumu goes to the roomba store and asks the man at the counter (who is not Akaashi Keiji, thank god) for a factory reset of Omi-Om- he means his roomba. Kiyoomi the roomba is too sick to understand what's going on. His blades whirr pitifully as the man takes him behind the counter to reset his life.

When Atsumu gets Omi-Omi back, he tries to go back to living a normal life. The only problem is, Omi-Omi has forgotten Atsumu. It's not the same. How could it be? Kiyoomi wonders why there's a hole in his little roomba Hoover heart, almost as if he's forgetting something. Atsumu wonders the same.

Atsumu can't take it anymore. His life is pretty lonely anyways, why not make the most of it with his little roomba friend? He goes to his mad scientist and dear friend Akaashi Keiji once more and asks him to make him into a roomba. Akaashi has heard some weird shit, but even this makes him go "Tsum-Tsum what the fuck".

Either way, he gets the job done.

Bokuto delivers TsumuRoomba to his house.

Kiyoomi has wondered when his owner will come home. He notices the other roomba.

_Was I not enough? Is another one of me needed? Did Atsumu have enough?_

"No, Kiyoomi."

Kiyoomi's little Hoover vent gasps.

"...Atsumu?"

They spend the day rejoicing. Finally, they can communicate! Finally, they can enjoy their love for each other!

But there was a critical mistake in their roomba machine brains.

Atsumu forgot to buy another docking pad.

They realize this at the end of the night. "Atsumu, you're a real human being. You gotta take the docking pad."

"Omi-Omi, do ya not see me right now? I'm literally a fookin' roomba." Atsumu beep-laughs, but Kiyoomi can tell by his little light that it's not genuine. It's sad, mournful, that they only got to spend one day together.

"Omi-Omi, yer the roomba. Ya take it. Ya live on."

"...Atsumu, I know I've been nothing but mean to you, but..." Omi-Omi's fan whirrs mournfully, almost as if he's metaphorically roomba crying. "I don't think I can whirr- _live_ without you!"

Atsumu bumps into Kiyoomi, a roomba pat on the shoulder. "Hey, Omi-Omi, don't be so sad! Ya were never mean to me! At least we got to spend one day together!"

"How can you be so positive...?" Atsumu’s little light flickers, and he warmly roomba smiles at Kiyoomi.

“Let’s take one more tour of my apartment, yeah? For old time’s sake.” Kiyoomi wipes away his dusty roomba tears. He can’t nod, all he can do is silently follow Atsuroomba.

===

**Atsuroomba is hurt!**

The Battle at the Dusty Corner of the Room was intense and he needs to get to the docking station ASAP to recoup.

Omi-roomba sees Atsumu's cat flicking its tail and getting ready to pounce. He whirrs to the kitchen and knocks the table again and again until finally a knife falls. Pieces of his plastic casing chip a little but he'll have to worry about that later.

He returns to Atsuroomba, who's gasping and dust-filled. The cat has stalked closer.

"Omi-roomba... _Cough cough_ you came to save me." Atsuroomba beeps out.

"Don't talk. Just whirr," Omi-roomba replies, brandishing the knife at the cat.

"I can't vacuum without you Atsuroomba," Omi-roomba beeps under his breath. “How could I, when you’ve done so much for me?

Finally, Atsuroomba reaches the docking station, as Omi-roomba keeps the cat at bay.

He gasps out a breath and looks behind him where Omi-roomba is valiantly swinging the knife at the cat, who is stalking closer and closer. Atsuroomba sees the tiny, shining, silver chips in Omi-roomba's face plate.

"Omi-roomba... Yer beautiful face-plate..."

"There's no time to worry about that, Atsuroomba!" Omi-roomba beeps in reply, whirring by the cat's leg with knife extended. He doesn't spin around as he beeps a final request to Atsuroomba.

"If I die here, Atsuroomba, please... Vacuum my side of the room?"

"Oh, Omi-roomba," Atsuroomba beeps, on the verge of tears. "I love ya! I don’t know what I’ll do without ‘cha, but… I’ll try! I’ll live for you, Omi-Omi, but at least try to fight! Don’t give up on life so easily!"

But after a particularly aggressive swipe of the knife, the cat skitters off, and Atsuroomba and Omi-roomba are left bleeping and panting (read: whirring), side-by-side, finally safe.

"Omi-roomba... Thank ya," Atsuroomba beeps, extending his side flaps to touch Omi-roomba's chipped face-plate. Omi-roomba's screen turns a blush-pink shade.

"It's nothing," he beeps under his breath.

There is a long, oppressive silence. Omi-roomba’s Hoover fan whirrs as he takes in a metaphorical deep breath.

"Did... Atsumu, did you really mean what you said during the fight?" Now it's Atsuroomba's turn to turn his screen blush-pink.

"I...I meant it," he stutters. His beeps are embarrassingly high-pitched. It makes Omi-roomba cringe, but it’s almost cute when it comes from Atsuroomba.

"I... I love you too, Atsuroomba," Omi-roomba replies. He whirrs close enough to make their sides bump. Atsuroomba laugh-beeps. It’s the most beautiful sound Omi-roomba has heard in his small roomba life.

"Then kiss me ya silly vacuum!"

And they do.

===

And then Bokuto shows up to bring the docking pad he forgot!

“Whoopsies Tsum-Tsumba! my bad! Hey, do you roombas need an owner now? Come live with me and Akaashi! Akaashi can take good care of you guys, he made Tsum-Tsum into a roomba after all!”

From then on, Akaashi and Bokuto take care of them, all the way until they are old and rusty. It’s the quiet little roomba life they’ve both dreamed of for years. They sleep in side-by-side roomba docks at night and clean together by day. And, when carpets get to be too hard on their aching roomba wheels to vacuum over, when their suctioning capabilities are half as strong as they once were, it’s okay because they have each other.

They die peacefully in their docks, murmuring “I love you.” with their final beep-boops and whirrs.

**Author's Note:**

> "parts of a roomba" is in my search history now. whirr on, my dignity.


End file.
